grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
WHERE DO I LIVE?
You live here!! You used to live in a smaller, taller village a few miles away. But it was destroyed by traitors and earth shakes. Instead of trying to clean it up, you and your fellow Grims invaded the home of a local cat species, stole their land, and enslaved them. But invading is in your blood, your roots! And, to be frank, it's just the way the world works. Being enslaved was probably the best thing that could happen to a lesser species, because it is through your guidance that they will know God and perhaps find a place in His world one day. Your old village was small, but tall! You built your homes UP. But now you will spread out with many more shorter, individual homes. Construction will go on for many years, so it is up to you to build your own house with help from others, or live with the majority of your Hive in a tent community. Plans for this village scale it to enormous proportions, but it will take a long time to build so many structures! For now, here is a current description of the village: The River Border The River Border is built in preparation for a much bigger village, so for now it seems over-generously big. You likely can’t see it very well from the district because it stretches many miles out and cuts through the earth. Within this circle, almost all trees have been cut. Some are used for house building, the rest is stored in high piles near the tent community. This leaves a large, bare area of grassy farmlands surrounded partially by the pinewood forest and partially by the rolling hills. The river border is actually an enormous rune covered in water. This rune, Yule, circulates buildups of environmental Arcana from the village. Yule also allows the shrine to sense entities which cross it; information which can be relayed to Listeners if needed. Additionally, it is said that this rune wards off wandering animals, making the village territory a safer place. At night, this river gives off a faint glow akin to a localized Aurora Borealis. Sometimes Grimytes throw pork in it for good luck. Several fish and aquatic animals inhabit the waters, likely migrating from the border’s feed stream as it strangely loops around and connects back to a natural river. The Arcana makes them behave strangely, which is probably why wandering forest critters are scared off. But don’t worry, it’s pretty difficult to be killed by a confused trout. The First District The Teardrop District is the only fully built and fully functioning district. While some were lucky enough to snag property there, it is mostly a community place for shops and services. If your Grimyte offers a common service, they may own a shop or work in this district. While the old village had only segmented districts (split by coven groups), the Teardrop District features patrons from all Covens who live and work among others despite partiality. It’s named in remembrance of their losses and, yes, it’s shaped like a big teardrop, with the inner edge spilling into the stonework stage of Three Rock. The Three Covens Outward from the Teardrop District is mostly nothing save for the animastic houses, which have been placed where they should be according to the future village layout. Connecting them is a large trench which flows from Three Rock to each of the covens. Aerially, it’s arranged somewhat like a pitchfork, with the Chaos and Death Covens centering the Tear District on opposing sides, and the Flesh Coven extended farther in direct line to Three Rock. They are tall, eerie landmarks in wheaty fields of farmland and nothing. It’s quite a walk to go to magic school. Land Claims in Unbuilt Districts Those who want to live near their covens are free to claim property and build as desired. Unlike the old village, only single-level homes are allowed. Grims will no longer live on top of each other, instead they will make their dwellings freely across the area, each with their own bit of land. They are also barred form creating homes outside of the river border as it is placed there for the villager’s protection. The Rolling Plains Some future districts are marked already, and the rest is bordered by farmlands which will be planted in the spring. (It’s mostly corn! Yay!) They are laid outside of what will one day be the village walls and to the north, towards the shrine. The dead spaces between the shrine and the river border are soft, rolling plains. The Deathcult’s side extends into plains and the Chaoscult’s side is met with Pinewood Forest past the river border. This space is where the villagers first settled and is the home of their current refuge community. It’s made mostly of huts and tents, especially those made from the hides of shrine meat. But some have built permanent cottages here. If you are a resident, you probably live here unless you’ve decided to live closer to your home coven. Known Homes Doop ; Lives in a cottage with a small stable for meat and dairy animals. Makes great cheese. Three Rock Three Rock is the center stage of most action events. It’s a flat area made from finely cut stone. In it’s center is a circular platform housing three tall rocks. It is from these three rocks that the trenches originate from and it’s from the shrine that these three trenches merge. It’s a power grid. Each rock represents a coven, made each of 3 animastics. Although it is not currently active, this is where Grimytes go to choose their animastics. They touch the stone and fall into a coma, where they supposedly talk to God about their career choices. Three Rock is large; the rock platform itself is only a small portion of it. The rest is a stony stage area for village gatherings. The Sacramental Shrine Overlooking Three Rock is the 100ft tall flesh statue of Malmarax. He is depicted as a large Grimyte with a goat’s head and a man’s features. In His right hand, He holds an enormous chalice resting in His lap. His left hand extends beside Him, with three spread fingers marking the doorways of two entrances. The shrine is built against a large, singular hill at the peak of the village. These entrances tunnel into it, where council members, religious services, and enchanters conduct their work. The Blood Fountain Beside the shrine’s entrance is a small bevel for a fountain. It is also the last visible endpoint of the trenchwork, which recedes into a thin indent against the stone ground. This fountain is for bloodletting and drinking, allowing easy access to the chalice above without having to reach it. Some have placed blood there already, but this is only in good spirit as worship in this way is not yet possible. The Shrine Chambers The First Entrance, the Strongvault, is for the Council, the Hand, and other private foreign relation meetings. The Second Entrance, the Commonary, leads further into a long tunnel which ends with a small Holy Congregation. On either sides of this tunnel are small chambers for the services of Shrine Proles. These services include Enchanting, Alchemy, Fur Dying, Rune-Making, Flesh Weaving, and healing. To enter the Commonary, one must first perform a bloodletting and leave at least one offering for the shrine. Bloodletting allows Malmarax to judge the worshiper's intent. The offering is for His time and graces. A Listener will account His judgement. If accepted, the worshiper may enter for their services. If declined, the worshiper is sent away and may return again some other time. Shrine Proles, those who perform services in the shrine, are automatically allowed entrance. To enter the Strongvault, one must be invited by the Chief, the Hand, a Lieutenant, or a Listener. The Forest of God The shrine is as tall as its hill, and on its backside is a forest which grows along its incline. This forest is considered a sacred place. By scaling this hill, a small path winds around to the crook of the shrine’s left arm, allowing offerings to be pooled into the chalice from above. This is the path Listeners take to deposit tributary objects left by worshipers. Bringing Offerings Heretics simply need to present their offering near the Blood Fountain. A Listener's task is to relay its worthiness and carry it through the Forest of God and into the chalice. When a tributary object is thrown into the chalice, it becomes submerged in blood, broken down, and absorbed by the shrine. It is the object’s symbolic meaning that fulfills the offering and feeds the Lord. Longhouse Longhouse is the only large building residing outside of the Tear District that isn’t a Coven. It’s a community dining center. Longhouse, as its name implies, is made up of several elongated shacks which connect with each other to form a winding structure. In each of these shacks are individual pubs, restaurants, cafes, and other eateries. (But mostly pubs.) Each has their own name, team, and owner. Each shack can be accessed through its connecting wall or by a door on its storefront, although it’s much more common for Grims to run through it like a snake. As each business emerges, a new addition will appear on the chain of shacks. It will keep growing, forever. For now there are three shacks and one business: a pub called The Stinky Cauldron. As this is the village’s first functioning community center since the disaster, it’s also home to freshly cooked food. The council has decidedly placed it so far from the rest of the village because it sits on the border of the unbuilt Crystal District: a future community for visitors, cult friends, and travelers from all walks could enjoy its food and atmosphere.